DBZ, my way
by Stormie2008
Summary: This is where you find out that Goku has 2 other kids, and Vegeta also has 2 other kids. There's also a world tournament. Please read, and no flames.
1. The Meeting

Goreh: This is my first fan fic so don't FLAME ME!!!  
  
Gohan: Or you will have to answer to me.  
  
Goreh: GOHAN!!!!! Don't scare the readers away. Oh and just in case people are wondering Gohan is my BROTHER. I also have a twin sister, Goma'e. We were unknown to the rest of the DragonBall Z world till NOW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z, BUT I'M IN IT!!!  
  
THE MEETING  
  
I was walking to school with my big brother Gohan(Gohan: THAT'S ME!!!). So were walking right, we saw this girl with black hair with silver stripes, I walked over and said, "Hi, I'm Goreh, what's your name?"  
  
"Uh, Stormie Briefs." Stormie replied  
  
Then a girl that looks just like her walks up behind her and says, "Hey Sis, waz up, and who are these weird people?"  
  
"I'm Goreh and this is Gohan, my idiotic big brother." saying in a disappointed tone. "By the way, who are you?" Goreh says to the girl that looks just like Stormie.  
  
"This is my identical twin sister Angel. Don't ask." Stormie replied.  
  
"Hey, I'm your big sister." Angel complained.  
  
Then Stormie yelled, " BY 2 SECONDS!!!! BIG WHOOP!!!!!!!!!!" Goreh and Gohan are quietly laughing in the distance.  
  
At school, we found that we had none of are classes together(sucks right?). When it was lunch we all got the best food in the world PIZZA! Two periods later we ran into each other(literally we RAN into each other) trying to find our classes.  
  
After school Gohan invited Stormie and Angel over to our house. So Stormie naturally threw down a capsule for her cell phone so she could call and ask( I mean she only lives at Capsule Corp.). Then she threw down another capsule for her hovercraft, which was huge. We all climbed in and Stormie was driving and said, "Oh yeah, by the way, WHERE IN THE HELL IS YOUR HOUSE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Gohan told her where it was and they took off.  
  
Once they got there Angel suggested that we play Truth or Dare.....  
  
The End,of this chapter anyways.  
  
Goreh: Stormie-Briefs helped me with this a whole lot because she is one of my best friends. My next story will have the Truth or Dare. And remember this is my first fic so no FLAMES.  
  
Gohan: Or you will have to answer to me.  
  
Goreh: SHUT UP GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See you next time. 


	2. Truth or Dare

Goreh: Hey! Here's the next chapter...Truth or Dare.  
  
Gohan: Beware, you never know what Goreh will write.  
  
Goreh: SHUT UP GOHAN!!! Don't scare the readers away like last time!  
  
Gohan: What do you mean "Last Time"?  
  
Goreh: You know perfectly what I mean! Anyways lets get on with Truth or Dare. Gwahahahaha!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Truth or Dare  
  
"Stormie! This is my house, STOP!" yelled Gohan.  
  
"Ok, nearly missed it." said Stormie.  
  
"Na..., ya think?!?!?!?!?!?!" complained Goreh. Everybody got out of the hovercraft and were walking up to the door. Then Goreh saw her twin sister Goma'e.  
  
Goma'e ran up to Goreh and said, "Who in the hell are they?"  
  
"There Gohan's and me's new friends." replied Goreh. Then everybody saw Trunks pass by. He slammed on the brakes and jumped out of his car.  
  
He said, "Hey Stormie, hey Angel. Who are they(pointing at Gohan, Goreh, and Goma'e)?  
  
"They're our new friends, Gohan, Goreh, and Goma'e." said Angel.  
  
"Ok did we come here to play Truth or Dare or not?" said Gohan.  
  
"Everybody follow me." said Goma'e.  
  
Goreh offered everybody some pop to drink. Everybody wanted some, and secretly she put Truth Serum in everybody's drink except her own(you know, just to make sure nobody lies). "Ok, truth or dare, Stormie." said Goreh.  
  
"Uh, truth." replied Stormie.  
  
"Out of curiosity, where are you from?" Questined Goreh.  
  
"I'm from Planet Vegeta." said Stormie.  
  
"So am I!" said Angel.  
  
"Wow, so you guys are of the Saiyan Race?" questioned Goreh.  
  
"Yep, that's us." said Stormie and Angel at the same time.  
  
"Well Gohan, Goma'e, and I are Saiyan too, well half-saiyan to be exact." Said Goreh.  
  
"AWESOME!" shouted Stormie, Angel, and Trunks.  
  
"Well that's that!" Said Goreh. So everyone really got into Truth or Dare.  
  
By the end almost everyone knew nearly everthing about each other. Still Goma'e wouldn't say that she was a Demon(yeah, her Demon powers fought off the serom). Everyone but Gohan, Goreh, and Goma'e had left(obviosly, it is their house). Goma'e was furious with me because I put Truth Serum in her drink, and almost revealed that she was part demon.  
  
That night, Goreh was asleep in bed and Goma'e walked into her room. She snuck around to the left side of Goreh's bed, hoping her sister wouldn't wake up. Goma'e took Goreh's good luck charm, her necklace, and hid it in her(Goma'e) safe so her sister would not be able to find it. The next day Goreh woke up and could not find her necklace. She flew into her sister's room and asked her if she had seen it. "No, I haven't seen your necklace anywhere." lied Goma'e.  
  
"Fuck! Your serious aren't you, you seriously don't know where it is?" exclaimed Goreh. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, where in the hell is it! It holds all my Saiyan powers in it, Dad had it made like that. I mean there's only a World Martial Arts Tornament Thursday!" 


	3. Goreh's Revenge

Goma'e: Wonder how long it will take Goreh to figure out I took her necklace.  
  
Goreh: GOMA'E! WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY NECKLACE?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I KNOW YOU HAVE IT!  
  
Goma'e: I'll NEVER GIVE IT BACK!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Goreh's Revenge  
  
"Goma'e give it back!" Goreh yelled. Goreh flew after her, almost caught her, and Goma'e flew up to her room and slammed the door in Goreh's face. Goreh screamed, "DADDY! GOMA'E WON'T GIVE ME MY POWER NECKLACE!!! I REALLY NEED IT FOR THE TOURNAMENT THURSDAY!!!"  
  
"Calm down Goreh, I'll get it." said Goku trying to calm Goreh down. Goreh ran past Goku and knocked down Goma'e's door and snatched her necklace away from Goma'e.  
  
Later that night Goreh snuck into her sister's room, took her diary, and left without a trace. Goreh read Goma'e's diary. She said that she was going to get her revenge at school the next day. She posted Goma'e's deep dark secrets on the internet, still furious at Goma'e. Everyone found out that she has a crush on Yami, but Goreh wasn't mean enough to tell everyone that she was a demon. That night Goma'e and Goreh made up and apologized. "You do know what this means right?" said Goma'e.  
  
"No I don't know what this means." replied Goreh.  
  
This means that I'm going to beat you tomorrow so bad it won't be funny." said Goma'e.  
  
"Oh no,I'm so scared." mocked Goreh. The next day they woke up ready to kill. 


	4. The Tournament

Goreh: I'M GONNA KILL YOU GOMA'E!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
Goma'e: YEAH RIGHT I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku: Knock it off you two!  
  
Chapter 4: The World Martial Arts Tournament!  
  
The next day, everybody got ready for the tournament. Everybody got in the capsule plane, to go to the tournament. Goma'e, Goreh, Stormie, Angel, Trunks, and Goten entred. They all drew numbers. And this is how it got set up: Mesake Vs. Stormie, Goten Vs. Trunks, Goreh Vs. Angel, and Goma'e Vs. Nesoto.  
  
"Will Stormie and Mesake please report to the ring." The Anouncer Guy said.  
  
And Stormie says, "Oh yeah I'm ready to go."  
  
"You're kidding me right?" Mesake replies.  
  
"Now, now you two." The Anouncer Guy said. So Stormie and Mesake went to the ring. And The Anouncer Guy says, "BEGIN!!!" As soon as The Anouncer Guy said begin, Stormie lashed out at Mesake. Lets just say Mesake is in a world of pain (The poor guy). "And the winner is, Stormie!!!!! Would Goten and Trunks please enter the ring." Yelled The Anouncer Guy. Goten and Trunks both flew up to the ring.  
  
The audience said, "Ooh, Aww."  
  
And The Anouncer Guy yells, "BEGIN!" As soon as it started, Goten and Trunks transformed into Super Saiyans. They broke out in an ultimate fight. Trunks won, but barely. "Would Goreh and Angel please report to the ring!" The Anouncer Guy said. "  
  
"Ok Angel, lets go!!!" Goreh yelled.  
  
"Ok um, I'm taking you down." Replied Angel (She can't talk, right?). Stormie went over to Goreh and said, "Don't beat her up too bad. I don't want to be a single twin."  
  
"Thanks for the motivation Stormie, I feel so much better." Angel said sarcastically.  
  
So would Goreh and Angel PLEASE step into the ring." The Anouncer Guy said. So Goreh and Angel (Finally) went into the ring.  
  
"Please don't kill me." Angel begged.  
  
"I don't plan on killin' ya, your not worth it." Replied Goreh sarcastically.  
  
Then Angel yells, "HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"BEGIN." The Anouncer Guy yells. Goreh runs up and grabs Angel's foot, flies up in the air, and throws Angel back down to earth.  
  
"OUCH THAT HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Angel screamed.  
  
"Sorry." Goreh said back. Then Goreh kicks Angel right in the stomach, sending her out of the ring.  
  
"AND GOREH IS THE WINNER!!!!!!" The Anouncer Guy yelled.  
  
"Will Goma'e and Nesoto please come to the ring?" Said The Announcer Guy. So Goma'e and Nesoto made their way to the ring. "NOW BEGIN!!!!!" The Announcer Guy said. Goma'e shot toward Nesoto and let's just say he's in the same world of pain as Mesake (Poor guy). "Ok, Lets take a 30 min. break." Said The Announcer Guy.  
  
"TIME TO EAT!!!!!!" Trunks and Goten yelled at the same time.  
  
"Ok lets continue with the SEMI-FINALS!!!!" Yelled The Announcer Guy. "In the first match we have Stormie and Trunks Briefs. Brother and sister. That's a new one, never happened before." So Trunks and Stormie made their way to the ring. "BEGIN!!!!!!!!!" Yelled The Announcer Guy. Trunks desperately tried to hurt his big sister, but all his efforts were in vain. Stormie did a back flip and jumps in the air and kicks Trunks right in the stomach out of the ring. "AND ONCE AGAIN STORMIE IS THE WINNER!!!!" Yelled The Announcer Guy.  
  
"Ok, will Goreh and Goma'e step into the ring?" Yelled The Annoucer Guy.  
  
"Goma'e, you're gettin' it good" Smirked Goreh.  
  
"In your dreams!" Yelled Goma'e.  
  
"GET IN THE RING RIGHT NOW, WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!!!" Shouted The Annoucer Guy.  
  
"Ok, ok, you don't have to yell." Goreh replied. "C'mon sis, lets go."  
  
"Bring it" Mocked Goma'e.  
  
So Goma'e and me went in the ring. Then The Annoucer Guy Shouted, "BEGIN!" Right when he said begin Goreh and Goma'e turned into super- saiyans and it was on. Goreh launched a kamehameha at Goma'e, but she jumped out of the way just in time and launched her counter attack, the Chou Kamehameha. Goreh jumped to the side, flew up, ran towards Goma'e, and punched her right in the stomach, her weak spot. Goreh jumped back and tried to kick Goma'e out of the ring, but Goma'e grabbed her sister's foot and tried to throw Goreh out of the ring. Luckily, Goreh shot an ki blast at the ground, launching her back into the ring. "Wow! This fight is amazing!" said The Annoucer Guy. Out of fury Goreh caught Goma'e off guard and kicked her out of the ring. "Amazing! Goreh is the winner!" Screamed The Annoucer Guy.  
  
"Woah, didn't expect that one, congrats Goreh." said Goma'e approvingly.  
  
"NOW LET THE FINALS BEGIN!" yelled The Annoucer Guy. "Would Stormie and Goreh please step into the ring?" So, without saying a word, Goreh and Stormie stepped into the ring. "NOW, BEGIN!"  
  
Stormie and Goreh got into their fighting positions and began. Even though Goreh is 4 years younger than Stormie, she gave Stormie the fight of her life. They blocked every single one of each others punches. The audience thought the fight would never end, but finally, out of nowhere, Stormie and Goreh launched their most powerful ki blasts at each other. They both flew out of the ring and landed on the ground at the exact same time, down to the second. "Wow, that really looked like that hurt, well since you both landed out of the ring at the same time, the match is considered a draw. Congratulations to you both, we will split the first- place prize money in half."  
  
And so the tournament ended, Stormie and Goreh bragging all the way home.  
  
THE END  
  
Once again, this is my first fic so no flames.  
  
Gohan: Or else your answering to me!  
  
Goreh, Stormie, Angel, and Goma'e: SHUT THE FUCK UP GOHAN!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, but I do own Goreh, my character. 


End file.
